Problem: Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{5x + 6}{4x} = 2$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4x$ $-5x - 6 = 8x$ $-6 = 13x$ $13x = -6$ $x = -\dfrac{6}{13}$